Blowout:Oneshot
by chachingmel123
Summary: "Homer I can't do this no more" said, Marge to her husband Marge. It took Homer a while to realise she really meant it this time.


Blow Out

Summary: "Homer I can't do this no more" said, Marge to her husband Marge. It took Homer a while to realise she really meant it this time.

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

Sometimes Marge Simpson just needed to get out of the house.

Her husband Homer knew it.

Her kids knew it.

Her pets knew it.

Even her neighbours she hardly talks to, could recognise her shadow in a darkly light street as she walked by their house, know it.

It was these walks, that made every day just a little bit more bearable for her.

Between Homer laziness, Bart growing criminal record and Lisa need to provide her input if she saw an opening, the only one she didn't get stress from was Maggy.

Thank heavens for Maggy.

While the animals they had didn't count because they were gone more then half the time.

Her day usually went like this.

Make sure everybody was up, send them off on their day, stay in the house was clean before doing nothing and waiting for everybody to come home.

She had grown numb to the smell of alcohol and the look her children sent Homor on a frequent basis showing how little their standards for their dad was lowering each day.

It was in one of these walks, that her red heels kept finding its way to the closed glass doors of the 'First Springfield Bank' time and time again.

It wasn't until her fourth trip over there, that she decided to visit the bank in the morning when it was open.

She had no idea why she kept coming to it but the moment she walked in, she was rounded in by an employee.

Without her realising it, her mouth had already come up with what to say.

"Hey, can I help you?" said, the woman.

"Yes, I would like to open a separate bank account for myself" She said, before she could stop herself.

There was a pause in the store, a very loud pause as several people turned around.

When a known married woman wants to open a separate bank account away from the joint bank account, that usually only meant one thing.

The marriage was rocky.

Somewhere in the Divorce Lawyer world of Springfield, thousands of lawyers smelled blood in the waters.

"Right, this way" said, the woman.

Under the presence of eyes, Marge quickly followed just to get away from them.

She was told to sign some documents and then she saw her own card been made right in front of her.

"Don't you usually post the cards in the mail?" said, Marge.

"That was the old bank system" said, the woman. "People hide bank accounts from their spouses so frequently that we have the money to make the card right in front of you now"

Marge felt uncomfortable, she wasn't comfortable hiding anything from Homer and she planned to tell Homer about the account when she got home.

"Would you like to deposit money into the account, Mrs Simpson?" said, the woman.

"Oh, yes" she said, taking out the 60 bucks she had in her purse that she managed to hide from Homer alcohol addiction.

Now that is something she had hidden from Homer for years, she always hide away money so that she could buy clothes for her kids and buy groceries.

Homer addiction was so extreme that he would have swallowed his little pay check if she didn't do this.

And that's if he decides to get out of bed in the morning.

She then walked away, in her purse was her new card and pin that she memorised knowing she would have to burn it later in case Bart was fishing for money or Homer.

And as she walked out of the bank and through the streets, her eyes kept wondering to the help Wanted sign's on many shops.

All though Springfield was a low brown place to live in, some shops still had standards and would take anybody who was more intelligent than the average Springfield civilian and weren't morbidly obese.

Just for that option alone, a lot of the jobs offered, paid more than Homer salary.

She stopped at a bakery shop and didn't leave.

She couldn't help but remember all the times she worked, all the times she had to work because something happened in the family that put Homer out of commission or Homer pay check wouldn't cover it to bail the family out.

All the times, she had to take one for the team, instead of taking a job simply because she wanted to.

She walked into the store, she convinced herself that she was doing this to be prepared for an emergency.

The place was filled with all sorts of overweight people, even chef Wiggum was here.

So when a slim person walked through the door, it was like looking at a black sheep enter a flock of white sheep.

All the people turned to her and Marge again wanted to keep her head down due to the attention she suddenly got.

She decided to sit at the long stretched table covered in sugar and get a workers attention.

"Yes?" said, a lovely looking woman.

"I'm here for the Help wanted sign" she said, much to the woman surprise.

"We'll, in that case, I just need to ask you several questions" she said pointing to the tag that said Manager on her blue apron. "Can you add and subtract?"

"Yes" she said.

"Do you have a sugar problem?" she said, "A doctor telling you to stay away from sugar and you ignoring it"

"No, I do not have a sugar problem" said, Marge.

"Good. You don't know how many lie to us and end up eating the ingredients for the cake" she said, having seen enough when coming across that kind of liar. "And finally, are you okay with man paying more attention to the cake more then to you?"

"I'm a married woman" she said. "Not some loose woman"

"Just checking" she said, before saying. "Welcome aboard"

"Wait, that's it?" said, Marge stunned. "Aren't you going to look at my file or something"

"What do you think this place, is?" Said, the woman. "Capital City? Over 90 percent of this town is overweight, over 60 percent can't read and just point at pictures and 80 percent come out of Springfield Elementary for their only education"

"Oh" said, Marge cringing.

"Now the pay is 33 bucks an hour" she said.

"33 bucks? Why so high?" she said.

"Fat guys are constantly blowing in here every minute and they buy more then one cake" she said, and just then a fat guy rolled in with a beer in his hand and said. "I would like to order 3 mini cakes"

"And will you be eating it on the table, floor or outside at the parking lot?" said, the woman.

"Give me the floor" he said.

"Coming right up sir." said, the woman.

And Marge could see the exploitation of the obesity problem but at the same time, she couldn't help but think about how many times she had nagged homer to come out jogging with her.

This town was filled with millions of Homers that refuse to stay in shape.

"Can I start tomorrow?" said, Marge.

"You can start right now" said, the woman. "If you think this time is crazy wait until you see the late night binge time"

Marge reminded herself she was doing this in case something happened again to the family.

And thus, began her time working when everybody had gone to school, nursery and work in the morning, if Homer was at home choosing not to work and simply forgot, she would call in that she couldn't make it.

But as Marge bank account grow so did her reputation amongst the fatso's of Springfield and those fatso'd told slim people.

It made its way to Carl and Lenny.

#A certain lunch time#

"Hey, Homer. Did you know your wife is working at a cake store?" said, Carl as they joined Homer for lunch.

"A cake store?" said, Homer.

"And I'm hearing she opened her own bank account as well" said, Lenny.

"Bank account?" said, Homer, before she said. "No way. There is no way Marge wouldn't tell me if she was doing that sort of stuff."

"I thought you would say that" said, Lenny before he pulled out his smart phone and opened up pictures and videos of Marge clearly working and made sure Homer could see the date the photos and videos were taken very well even with his poor eyesight.

And it wasn't just Larry who had this, pretty much all the guys knew about this and then the radio said.

"YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES LEFT!" yelled Mr Burns before Smithers said. "Oh and Mr Simpson please tell your wife that her cakes were excellent."

Homer looked down, that just confirmed it.

For the rest of the day, he just thought about it and walked home, late at night, he even skipped Moes to go back home.

He walked through the door and yelled.

"I'M HOME!"

The moment he said that, he heard from his two children Bart and Lisa.

"Look what Mom got us"

Lisa had a really nice stripped black and pink woolly jacket and Bart got a new Krusty the clown school bag.

It was items, that reeked of newness and not second hand.

Marge really had gotten a job without telling him.

"That's nice" He said, before going to the dinning room, only to be met with a surprise.

It wasn't microwaved food but food that was cooked with fresh ingredients.

"What's going on?" He said.

"Oh, this?" said, Marge. "Just something I found lying around"

There was even fresh chicken on the table, chicken that only came out for things like thanks giving and Christmas.

They all sat down and ate, ate one the freshest meals they had a few times a year.

"I've never had such a fresh chicken" said, Bart.

"These vegs are so fresh" said, Lisa.

"Juicy chicken" said, Homer grabbing more from the bowl, perhaps he enjoyed his wife working.

They finished the food and then sat down and watched tv, but even Bart could feel there was a certain vibe between his father and his mother.

All of them went to bed and Homer climbed into bed.

There was a long silence between both of them.

"Marge" Homer began.

"Yes, Homer?" said, Marge.

"Is it true that you got a job and opened a separate bank account?" said, Homer much to Marge surprise.

"Homer, I've been meaning to tell you" said Marge.

"When were you going to tell me?" said Homer. "How could you not tell me, your working with sugary goodness and you didn't take your cake loving husband with you?"

"Wait" said, Marge getting up. "Your not offended that I opened up a bank account without telling you, essential keeping from you. But your offended that I didn't tell you I got a job working with cakes?"

"We'll..." said, Homer. "There isn't any problem is there? You can just give me access to that account or just transfer money into our trust account"

And that did it for Marge.

All that rage, that had hidden away just exploded and she snapped at Homer.

"Homer. You will not touch, my money" she said, in a scary tone, making his eyes widen. "That is my mine. I'm not having you using it to feed your alcohol addiction"

Silence.

"Homer, do you know why I got a Job?" she said, closer to him. "Because I am sick and tired of the state of this family. I'm sick and tired of sending our children out into the world, in clothes we got at bargain bin. I'm sick and tired of going to that place that really doesn't sell food to pack the kids lunch's with. I'm sick and tired of wondering if you have paid the water and gas bill because surprise. You miraculously always remember to pay the electricity and WIFI bill."

Homer draw back.

"And then I have to constantly nag you to fix this place up because we can't afford to get a professional to fix this place because big surprise, you barely go to work" she said, "You pour the money that is meant for this family into booze and spend a good 60 percent of your time at Moes when you should have been with your family. You go to Moes on holidays and don't come back until the morning. Sometimes, I don't think you ever care about this family"

"I do" said, Homer.

They had both forgot that the walls were incredible thin so all three children were awake, but only Bart and Lisa could tell this fight was huge.

"Do you?" said, Marge. "Do you see how your own children looks at you? Do you see the disappointment in their eyes when you promise to play with them or help them with homework? Childhood is only 12 years. Bart is 10. What kind of example are you setting for our kids? That its okay for a man to drink on the coach and ignore all responsibility he has to his family? That its okay for a woman to not have standards when it comes to men? Lisa is a girl well beyond her years who might one day become president. Don't you think she deserves to be with a man who is just as intelligent as her with a kind heart and making a six figure salary?"

Mom...Lisa thought.

"And Bart" said, Marge. "Let me just say, that free school we send our kids to is atrocious. The teachers don't sound like they care. Bart is a smart boy who could do really good with the right school. Do you know I heard Bart speak perfect French the other day? I try to encourage him but what he needs is words from his own father who doesn't care about unless he's in trouble. What kind of man calls his own son 'The boy' and strangles him? You call Lisa and Maggie by their names all the time by why not Bart? And Bart has a mean streak, of course he does. He's surrounded by a man who thinks he's at war with our nice neighbour Flanders. You told him the tradition of strangling was in your family as if its something to be proud of. What happens when Bart grows up and does the same thing to his own kids? Do you know how many women are okay with seeing their husband strangle their son right in front of them? This is 2019. In todays world, he would be arrested for child abuse and lose custody of the kids. Does he want that to follow him for the rest of his life? And you encourage him to go down that road?"

What Bart was hearing was an eye opener.

"So what?" said, Homer. "You married me for all my faults and you've said little to nothing. A woman out there is got to be desperate to marry. You did"

"I married you because you knocked me up with Bart" said, Marge, revealing to her kids. "I haven't said anything to you, out of defiance towards my own family. Do you know how abusive they were towards me? Especially my big sisters. They had conditioned me to be quiet and submissive. They never approved of you and you lied to me just to get me to say yes to Prom and then in your delusional mind, you showed up at my house after I told you a big fat no. Now 20 years later, I'm a housewife who was no friends. My own husband is a drunkard and fatso. And my kids are guaranteed to have marriage problems in the future. How can you sit down and say this is fine? Don't you want to be a better man? Don't you want to be a better man then your father?"

"Hey, I am a better man" said, Homer. "You stuck with me for 20 years. My mom left me in my childhood"

There was a long silence.

"That doesn't make you better." said, Marge. "At least your father never took advantage of a woman who was from an emotional abusive background and got her pregnant to tie her down. You turned a straight A student into your housewife that could not live without you. You have been tearing me down for years." and then she got up and began to walk the door.

"Where you going?" said, Homer.

"To think" said, Marge. "I'm willing to try to provide our kids with what we never had but you clearly aren't going to meet me half way. I've spent years just trying to be the glue to connect this family together. I just can't do this anymore, Homor. Being around is too much."

And then she left, she walked down the corridor and walked down the stairs, grabbed her coat and took the keys, she then walked into the purple car and drove away.

Both Lisa and Bart got out their rooms.

They both got the feeling that this was the straw that broke the camels back.

And scene!

Review!


End file.
